


Seasons of Love

by clowsan



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Post Season 1, look at these two dorks, side matt/claire, we need more Foggy/Karen, why aren't they canon yet?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:32:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowsan/pseuds/clowsan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the seasons change, so does Foggy and Karen's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Nelsons' Annual Christmas Reunion is where it starts.

_Winter_

  
Foggy was in high spirits. Had been since December started and grew even more ecstatic as the days rolled by and the holidays drew nearer. He never did outgrow his love for Christmas. There was just something about it that he could not get enough of even as an adult. The carolers, the fairy lights, the sugar cookies and just the general scent of it. Peppermint and pine and hot chocolate.

He had taken to decorating the law office. A small potted Christmas tree at the corner with dainty little ribbons, colorful garlands to line the windows, balls of holly to hang around the office and a wreath on their frosted front door. Nothing could dampened his mood. 

Not even the old and ancient thing that was Nelson & Murdock’s heater. Okay, so maybe that was a lie. But could you blame him for feeling irritated when the damn thing refused to work if set to a temperature that would make the office bearable in the tundra that was Hell’s Kitchen in the winter? It was truly annoying but that was a problem for another day because Foggy would not be setting foot in the Nelson and Murdock law office for the next three days. No sir. 

He gathered his stuff, more than ready to call it a night, and leaned against his door frame when he realized he was not alone. “Still here, Ms. Page?” he said in a light tone. “I thought you left already.”

Karen had the courtesy to blush. “Yeah I was going to leave but I saw this stack of invoices and I just sort of got sucked it.”

Foggy rolled his eyes. It was always a competition here of who was the most workaholic. “Well, if I had known you will be like this, I would have use my executive powers to kick you out like I did with Matt.” 

Kick him out Foggy did, and he was sure Claire would be thankful about it, too. Matt could be extremely bullheaded and single minded if he was in one of his moods. Case in point, Daredevil. But Foggy was persuasive and he had managed to get his best friend out of the office in a respectable time. Matt and Claire were probably cuddling now or something. 

The blonde man stepped forward and steered Karen away from the desk by the shoulders. She resisted a bit, trying to reach the papers. “Foggy, wait. It’s only--”

“Nope. Time to go,” he said as he led her to the coat rack. He took her overcoat and helped her shrug it on. “So any plans for the holidays?”

“Ah…” She pushed her hair behind her ear. “Not particularly. I’m just staying home. Maybe catch up on my reading.”

Foggy blinked as he processed the words. “What? Sorry, I thought I heard you say that _you’re staying home_ and catching up on _your reading_ on Christmas?” 

She replied with a shrug and a little grimace. Foggy opened his mouth to say something about her plans being blasphemous but he caught himself as he realized that Karen never talked about her family before. It didn’t take long for a decision to be made in his head. 

“I’m afraid your plans are cancelled, Karen.”

It was her turn to blink, the space between her eyebrows creased in confusion. “What?”

“You’re coming to hottest party this holiday season with me.” He winked and grinned. “ The Nelsons’ Annual Christmas Reunion.”

Her mouth formed a small ‘o’. “Foggy I-- that’s nice but I couldn’t impose on your family.”

He waved away her words. “Nonsense. My mother would love another mouth to feed and they’ll love you. Maybe not Aunt Mabel, but she doesn’t like anybody so she doesn’t really count. But we’re getting off topic here.”

He smiled at Karen who was looking at him like he had lost his mind. 

“I won’t take no for an answer. So either you come with me or I’ll stay with you. We can read together.” 

“Wow. No wonder you’re a lawyer. You drive a hard bargain.”

He rolled his shoulders in a smooth and smug motion that earned him a smack on the arm from Karen. “Is that a yes?”

Karen shook her head with a little smile playing on her lips. “Yes, it’s a yes.”

“Perfect.”

This was a great idea. The best one he had for a while now.

*  
_This was the worst idea._ Foggy thought as he ran his hand through his hair as they walked to the kitchen which several relatives told him where his mother was.

His childhood house was bursting to the seams with the sheer amount of Nelsons that attended the party. Cousins, aunts, uncles, nephews and nieces. The place was filled with fifty different shades of blonde and the pleasant chatter that filled the air, so different from his quiet apartment, was music to his ear. It would have been perfect if not for his family mistaking Karen for his girlfriend. He had failed to take into account how long it had been since he last brought a girl to one of these things. 

Not that Karen being his girlfriend was a bad notion in his book. It was the opposite, if he was being honest, but he wanted her to be comfortable. People assuming they were couple when they were not must be far from comfortable. 

A groan escaped him as another cousin stopped them on their path to the kitchen to once again commented on how pretty _his girlfriend_ was. Karen blushed red as a tomato. 

“She’s not my girlfriend, Hannah.” He corrected for the umpteenth time. “She’s a friend and a coworker.”

Hannah tilted her head. “Is that so? You look good together, you should hook up,” she said before casually walking away to talk to an aunt. 

Foggy sighed and covered his face in embarrassment. Then he heard a giggle beside him. He lifted an eyebrow at Karen who was trying to cover her mirth with her drink but was failing miserably. “You think this is funny?”

“A little bit,” she replied. “I’ve never seen you so flustered.”

“Take a picture, it will last longer,” he said, but relief flooded him. He was glad she was relaxed and that she didn’t mind and didn’t take offense to his family’s assumptions.

She laughed, more openly this time, and he couldn’t help but laugh as well. She touched his arm. “It’s not that bad. I mean, your family is really nice, Foggy. Thank you for making me come with you.”

“Tell me that after you meet my mother. Probably thinks we’re engaged or something.”

*  
The introduction to his mother went better than he expected. She wiped her hands in her apron and drew Karen in for a kiss on the cheek. “Well, aren’t you a lovely girl.” She said. “When Franklin called to say he was bringing a friend over, I thought it will be Mattie.”

“Matt’s spending Christmas with his girlfriend.” Foggy reported. 

“Oh? Mattie has a girlfriend?” She threw a pointed look at him. It was almost accusing. He wanted to tell her it was not his fault that Matt found a girl who was crazy enough to be his girlfriend but her attention was on Karen now. “How about you, dear? Any boyfriend?”

Karen spluttered. “I-- Boyfriend? No. I’m single, Mrs. Nelson.”

Foggy could almost hear the gears moving in his mother’s head as she seized the word ‘single’ and Foggy knew he was doomed. “I’m glad Franklin brought you, dear. Now why don’t you two help me bring the last of these casseroles out so everybody could eat.”

*  
Foggy tried to be vigilant. He knew his mother was planning something. The crafty old woman. He attempted to stay alert but as the night wore on and his belt had to be loosened a notch and his cheeks were flushed with laughter and a bit of wine, his guard dropped. Big mistake. 

This was how he found himself under a sprig of mistletoe with Karen. How? He was not sure, because he was damn certain there was no mistletoe on this particular door a minute ago. Some of his little nephews and nieces were giggling and pointing and singsonging about how “Uncle Foggy would get cooties”, so terribly grade school. His cousins were laughing and urging him to just get on with it. He could just catch a glimpse of his mother at the back of the crowd, a sly grin on her face.

He rubbed the back of his head and looked at Karen. She was biting her lower lip but there was amusement in her blue eyes. “I guess we have to kiss,” she said. 

“Yeah…” He bent down and offered his cheek. 

His blasted family started booing and Karen shook her head before taking his chin to make him face her. Her eyes shone brightly before she closed them as she leaned in. 

Her lips were soft against his. A slight pressure that turned to a slide and seemed to last an eternity and pass all too quickly all at once. Then she was pulling back, and he had to stop himself from chasing her mouth, with blush that reached the tips of her ears. “Merry Christmas, Foggy.” 

He touched his lips, almost in a daze as the catcalling intensified around them.

Merry Christmas, indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you Rachel, my enabler. Also thank you Deborah and Elden for bringing Karen and Foggy to life.


	2. Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring is when it blossoms

_Spring_

March rolled into Hell's Kitchen with a cold snap. Hardly the beginning of spring as Foggy imagined it. Not with the flurry of snow and freezing winds. Their heater at the office was working properly, a client fixed it for them for free, and that was a blessing. He was warm, not just physically but also inside in his mind and his heart. Something he thought was impossible with how last year went, with Fisk and discovering Matt's nightly activities. But somehow he was content. He had Karen to thank for that.

After the event at his family Christmas dinner, they began spending more time together. They were not dating per se but what they were doing was too intimate to be labeled as hanging out. They talked about themselves over coffee and held hands as they watched movies. It was nice getting to know Karen outside of work. It was nice to make her laugh and blush and smack him fondly on the arm. He liked her company, had known that since that first time they hung out where he helped her see the city again and not the shadows that lurked in the corners. He figured the normalcy of trying to build a relationship with her was keeping him sane.

God, how weird was his life. 

His mother called him more often than before. He knew what she wanted as she not so subtly asked about Karen all the time. He rolled his eyes and told the old woman that his _friend_ was doing great before hurriedly changing the subject. 

He and Karen were taking their time and he was all for that. He’d had enough of the fast pace relationships to last him a lifetime, he thought. 

*  
April finally brought out the sun and with its warmer weather. Foggy had seized the opportunity to walk to the office again. It was a great way to talk to the local shop owners and to increase the network of people that knew about Nelson & Murdock. It was good for business.

Mrs. Grayson, who ran the flower shop, was particularly fond of him. 

"I know that look on your face," she told him the first time they spoke. "A man with a special lady in his life." 

She always waved him over to chat or to show the fresh deliveries and to ask him how he was. Once a week she sent him off with a single flower to give to his girl. He tried to pay each time but the woman would not have any of it. So Foggy brought coffee in exchange instead. Mrs. Grayson liked chai latte and it was a great exchange because Karen now had a slim vase on her desk that held a different blossom every week.

Mrs. Grayson was arranging the flowers on display outside when she spotted him and dragged him in the shop to show him the new arrivals. 

Tulips. A multitude of colors of them. But his attention was caught by one specific group. The shade of pink reminded him of Karen's lips, which made him remember that he hadn't kissed her lips since last Christmas. The timing never seemed right and--

"Lovely, aren't they?" Mrs. Grayson's voice almost made him jump. 

He nodded. "Yeah," he stammered out. He reached to touch a bud. Soft and delicate. 

He bought a dozen of pink tulips to be delivered to Karen's apartment the next day. As he was leaving, Mrs. Grayson told him about a ‘little shindig’ at the local recreational center. Seriously, she said ‘shindig’. He thought it was endearing. 

“There will be a live band and dancing. You should bring your girl. Any sensible woman can’t resist a man who can dance.”

He laughed but got the time and date anyway because it sounded fun. 

Karen greeted him with a bright smile. He parked himself in front of her desk as he was wont to do these days. The sunflower Mrs. Grayson gave him a couple of days ago was still in full bloom. 

When the pleasantries were set aside, he cleared his throat. “So have any plans this Saturday night?” he asked.

“It looks like I will have one,” she replied with a sly smile.

He grinned. “Wow, presumptuous much?”

She rolled her eyes. 

“How do you feel about dancing?” 

*  
Foggy spent a lot of time preparing on Saturday. It made him wonder if Karen was spending twice the amount of time getting ready. Society was unfair like that. 

He shaved close and brushed his hair back into something that was presentable. Once he was ready, he took one last look at himself on the mirror. “You got this, Foggy,” he said to his reflection, with a nod. 

They decided to meet at the rec center instead of him picking her up. It was about three blocks away from his place and a block away from hers. He could hear the big band music once he reached the vicinity. He opened the door to the lobby and followed the sound down a hall to a big room with wooden floors. 

Mrs. Grayson was not lying when she told him there was a live band, but she did not mention that this was some sort of event for seniors. He spotted Karen almost immediately, looking stunning and demure in a white dress with black polka dots and black ruffles under the skirt. Her hair was pinned up, exposing her long neck. He licked his lips, unconsciously, as he approached her. 

“Wow. You look great,” he said by way of greeting, stunned and amazed.

She blushed and her fingers fidgeted. He noticed that she played with her hair when somebody complimented her but she couldn’t do that with her hair up.

“Thanks. You look nice too,” she said, as she leaned over and kissed his cheek. Her hand found his and locked their fingers together. 

“Sorry, I didn’t know this is like a seniors’ thing.” 

She shook her head. “No, no. It’s fine. I’ve been watching. They can really dance, and it looks fun.” 

Foggy opened his mouth to say something when a familiar voice called his name.

He turned to the direction of the voice and smiled at the figure of Mrs. Grayson. “Mrs. Grayson, hi,” he greeted. 

The old woman gave him a kiss. “You came. I’m glad.” She focused on Karen. “Is this your girl?”

His face flushed. He never did correct Mrs. Grayson when she said “your girl” whenever they talked. He hadn't really thought much about how he and Karen never talked about what they were. She might take offense to that label. But she stepped forward and introduced herself, and he had to sigh out in relief. 

“Karen is such a pretty name,” Mrs. Grayson said. “Come, come. Let me introduce you two to my friends.”

Foggy knew most of Mrs. Grayson’s friends. Most of them were local business owners. After a little socializing, Mrs. Grayson was pushing them dance.

“I don’t know if I can hold up,” Karen said. 

“Lenny is over there at the side for lessons.” Mr. Mason pointed out. “Go on, you kids.”

Lenny was teaching a basic west coast swing. Foggy got into the rhythm of it almost immediately. He might be a horrible singer but he was a pretty damn good dancer. Karen took a bit of time to get it but once she had it down, she looked like she had been doing it her whole life. They joined in the crowd when she felt confident enough that she wouldn’t step on his toes. 

Karen’s laughter was bright as they bounced and spun around the dance floor. He thought it was a beautiful sight. They danced together for a few songs, but then Foggy was whisked away by Mrs. Grayson, who demanded a dance and Karen was asked by Mr. Mason for a dance. 

Foggy was in high demand here. The old ladies loved him, gushed about how pretty Karen was and how they would make beautiful babies together. He felt flattered by all the attention but he was glad to be dancing with Karen again. 

It was a slower tune, the type you sway to instead of moving about in precise steps. Karen’s head was tucked on his shoulder and her arms looped around him as she pressed close. His hands were on the small of her waist, her hair tickling his cheek. It was nice and comfortable. 

“This is nice,” she murmured.

“Yeah.”

She pulled away slightly so she was looking at his face. They were close and and he could see how blue her eyes were and how her lips were red today. There was a small part of Foggy, the part that had much experience with women, that told him she wanted to kiss him then and there. She would kiss him in front of everybody; Mrs. Grayson and Mr. Mason and all the rest of them. 

But she didn’t. Instead she swiped her thumb against his lips. The action sent a shiver down his spine. It was suddenly too hot. 

*  
They danced to one more song and said their goodbyes. The evening had a slight chill to it, so Foggy gave his coat to Karen. They stayed close together as he walked her home, her arm curled around his. They were silent, but it was not an empty silence. There was something strong there between them. A magnetic force that made him stand just a bit closer when they reached her apartment. 

“I had fun tonight,” she said. She was swimming in his coat. 

“Yeah, me too.” 

This was usually when Karen would kiss his cheek and they would part ways but tonight, she stared him straight in the eyes. “Do you want to come in for a cup of coffee?” she asked.

His throat was suddenly dry but he nodded. She unlocked her door and flicked on the table lamp near the door. His coat was hung neatly on the hook in a way that belied the haste with which it was removed. The kitchen remained dark and the coffee machine was completely ignored. They never made it that far.

Foggy felt his back meet the wall as Karen’s mouth covered his. She tasted faintly of peppermint and it was almost funny, because this was nothing like the last time they kissed. His fingers slid into her hair, ruining her do as he kissed back, first in exploration, then with confident passion as he learned how she liked to be kissed. 

Her hands were on his waist, untucking his shirt and sliding underneath the fabric, her fingertips sending sparks across his skin. Her body, soft and warm, trapped him against the wall though there was no place else he’d rather be.

He was panting against her temple as she deftly unbuttoned his shirt. He tried his best, which was not much, to help her remove the garment and they managed somehow without breaking their liplock. His hand fumbled, unpinning her hair as she trailed hot open mouth kisses along his shoulder blades. Foggy always had a thing for long hair. 

He sucked in air when her tongue swiped over his nipple. It was good and he was half hard already and she was still dressed. He drew her face back up and kissed her deeply. 

She pulled back and he groaned in protest. 

“Shh... shhh,” she hushed as she turned around. “Unzip me.”

He nodded, his hand shaking as he followed her direction. It took a few attempts but he finally succeeded and the dress pooled down around her ankles. She stepped out of it and kicked it aside with her shoes.

She was about to kiss him again but Foggy held her back. A little confused crease appeared between her eyebrows. 

“Foggy?”

He licked his lips. “I want-- I want to see you,”he said. God, that sounded sappy. But if this was some freak one time occurrence he would rather that he see every inch of her, worship every inch of her.

She smiled, indulgently. When she pressed her lips against his again it was less frantic but no less heated. She took his hand and pulled him further into her apartment. He managed to lose his pants in their stumble to her bedroom and left him in his tented boxers. 

Karen pushed him back and he landed with a slight bounce on her mattress. She stepped back and the distance afforded him a clear view of her in her matching black lace underwear which looked great against her skin. His hands itched to touch.

“See something you like?” she asked. 

He blinked. “Uh… yeah. Everything.”

It earned him a chuckle and that too stirred something inside of him. She walked towards him. A warm hand on his chest as she straddled his lap, settling on either side of him. Her position just perfect enough over his erection. “Good,”she breathed out before nibbling on his earlobe. “I like everything I see too…”

He was about to say something witty but her mouth was on his again and her hips ground down against him. Not even the quick mind of Foggy Nelson could work that well under that type of pressure. 

*  
Foggy could feel the love bites forming on his neck and his collar bone and he couldn’t care less. Karen was using his chest as a pillow and was tracing patterns on his skin while his hand ran up and down her bare back.

“We should have done this sooner,” she said.

He hummed his agreement. “Better late than never, I suppose.”

She let out an amused sound that he felt more than heard. She tilted her head and kissed his chin. “Yeah… definitely better late than never.”


	3. Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer is when secrets are revealed.

_Summer_

Matt told him that his whistling had increased twofold in the last month. Foggy told his best friend to shut up. It was an old habit. He whistled Broadway tunes when he was happy, so sue him. At least he was not belting them out like crazy.

“I think it’s adorable,” Matt teased.

Foggy fought the urge to punch him. He was sure the bastard would evade it anyway. “So you’re okay with it? Me dating Karen?”

He lifted an eyebrow. “Why wouldn’t I be okay with it?”

The blonde man shrugged. “She’s our secretary. Personal life interfering with work relationship. All that stuff.”

Matt's face became serious. "Foggy, if there's something I've learned the past year and a half, it's that this life's too short for you to let opportunities to be happy pass you by."

Foggy was stunned. Who was this man before him and what did he do to the real Matt Murdock?

"Don't be too surprised," Matt said, using his weird mumbo jumbo, "it took a lot of close call for me to realize that."

"Oh good. I thought the invasion of the body snatchers had started." He replied, sarcasm dripping from every word.

That forced  a laugh from the other man. But it suddenly made sense to Foggy. The relationship with Claire and the general lighter mood that surrounded Matt these days.

"I'm happy for the both of you."

Foggy smiled, slightly. "I'm happy for you as well, man."

* * *

 

Foggy leaned back on his bed and watched as Karen shrugged on one of his Armani button down shirt. It covered the delicate expanse of her smooth back and stopped just under her ass. It was a breathtaking sight.

"You cost me a fortune on dry cleaning, do you know that?" He said.

She pushed her hair out of the shirt collar and threw him an unrepentant look, crawling on the bed and kissing his lips. His Karen. She had clothes in his closet but she still chose to wear his dress shirts when she stayed the night. The expensive ones too, though to be fair, they did look wonderful on her. More than on him.

"I'm sure a hotshot lawyer like you can handle it." She replied, throwing one of her long and smooth legs across his hip and snuggling against his side.

She settled in his apartment quite nicely, filling in the spaces that he did not even know was vacant. There was a green toothbrush beside his blue one in the bathroom and more vegetables in his fridge that would probably make his mother weep with joy. It had been a long time since he had a live in girlfriend but he was sure it hadn't been this easy and comfortable. Except maybe for her occasional nightmares.

Karen had nightmares that had her thrashing and kicking in the night. Foggy remembered being ejected off his bed the first time it happened. It was harsh. He had to shake her and once she had snapped out it; gasping for breath and clutching him for dear life, he had to hold her until she was calm. She was tight lipped when he asked what it was about. He had wanted to press it but she had been shaken already so he had let it go. He had hoped that she would tell him about them when time comes.

 

He mentally shook his head to bring himself back to the present and buried his fingers in her hair. "So fourth of July," he started.

She hummed. "Yes, what about it?"

"Matt is going upstate with Claire and they invited us along."

"Upstate?"

"Yep. Matt has issues with fireworks." He said simply, skirting over how big those issues were, that Foggy now only understood. "Do you want to go?"

She nodded and pressed even closer to him. "It sounds fun."

* * *

 

Hell's Kitchen became a literal hell come the end of June. Humidity and record high temperatures were a common thing. Foggy hated being sweaty. It was unsightly and uncomfortable. Though admittedly, he was very willing to make exceptions.

Because he figured there were worse things in life than being sweaty with Karen. Especially when she rolled her hips in a way that made his brain fizzle out with pleasure and rendered things like sweat irrelevant.

She called his name and Foggy's eyes snapped open. He did not even remember closing them but apparently he did. He looked up to her, where she was moving above him, and God, she was beautiful. He made one of his hands let go of her hips so he could tuck her hair back behind her ear and drew her in for a quick and heated kiss.

Her movements stuttered and she rested her forehead against his. "Foggy, oh God... I can't... I'm close."

"Me too." He pressed his lips on the hollow of her throat and tasted the salty slick of her sweat. "It's okay, baby... just--just..."

She came with his name on her lips, throwing her head back. It dragged his out of him with enough force that white spots appeared behind his eyelids.

He held her close and kissed her languidly as they shared the afterglow. They breathed in and out with the same rhythm.

He had woken up to her tossing and turning. Tonight's nightmare was worse than the others, he had witnessed before. Once her eyes gained enough consciousness, she pulled him towards and over her, kissing him like her life depended on it. It led to some intense sex.

He looked at Karen now. Her skin was flushed and she seemed calmer. He was glad that he could help but at the same time still worried.

"You're safe, Karen." He murmured against her shoulder. "I'm here. You're safe."

She nodded, rubbing her cheek on his temple, and tightly wrapped her arms around him.  

* * *

 

When Foggy was eight, his favorite Aunt Anabella had taught him a lesson about flowers. If you find it beautiful, do not pick it. It will last longer.

How odd that something from so long could be so appropriate to what was happening to his life now.

But it was. Maybe if he did not pursue Karen their relationship would have lasted longer. Hindsight was always 20/20.

How did this vacation end up like this?

It started out great. There was so much laughter. Foggy showed Karen his tent pitching skills and she was truly impress. But, of course, Matt had to upstage him by catching fish for dinner. The bastard. Karen surprised him by making fire using sticks.

"I didn't know you can do that." He said.

She winked, playfully. "So many things you do not know."

He almost kissed her senseless then and there because damn if that was not hot. Literally and figuratively.

Claire made the most amazing fish tacos. Foggy moaned when the morsel touched his tongue. Karen nudged him.

"Should I be jealous?" She asked.

He threw his arm across her shoulders. "Oh no," then he added in a whisper that he was sure Matt heard, "you taste better."

Karen blushed red and pinched his arm.

"Ow!"

* * *

 

There was a beach, Matt said, where they could watch the fireworks if they wanted to. It was near enough to the camp so they could walk but far enough that the fireworks were nothing but echoes. Foggy decided why the heck not. Matt and Claire probably wanted some time alone.

He and Karen held hands as they walked along the shoreline. The sand broke under their footsteps, making temporary imprints of their shoes. There were other people in the beach too. Not too much that they could not find a small private spot to spread their blanket and to have a clear view of the night sky.

Karen rested her head on his shoulder and a gasp escaped her as the fireworks started and Foggy smiled. How could she be so sexy and so cute at the same time? He supposed he could say that same about himself.

She pulled away from him to focus on the show and all he could think of was she was so beautiful. Under the multi colored flares of fireworks she was gorgeous and he thanked God that for all the missteps he took and all the stupid decisions he made, he still managed to have her in his life.

Karen glanced at him, "What?" She asked.

Instead of answering, he cupped her cheek and drew her in for a kiss. Tender and deep and all the ways Karen Page needed to be kissed.

When they broke apart, a smile grazed her lips and a feeling expanded his heart. It expanded until his ribcage couldn't hold it back and it bubbled up and tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop it. "I love you."

Her silence was as deafening as the loud fireworks that exploded in the sky.

Wasn't this the part where she tells him that she loved him too. He was awful with the romance, if he was being honest. That was more Matt's forte, believe it or not, but Foggy thought he was doing quite fabulously with Karen. He thought, well he thought she felt the same way. Maybe she didn't and he was projecting.

"Karen?" He called out and suddenly her hands snapped up to her mouth. She covered her lips as if afraid of the words that may spill out of them.

She shook her head and her eyes became watery. Oh he made her cry. That was a first. He tried to reach for her, to comfort, but she scrambled up and away from his hand. That was a first too.

"You can't." She choked out. "You can't, Foggy."

He was confused and stood up as well. How can he not? He asked in his brain but what came out of his mouth was a less than eloquent, "What?"

"You can't love me."

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because I'm not who you think I am." She sucked in a deep breath. "How can you love me when there's much you don't know about me?"

"Then tell me." He challenged. "Tell me what about you would be enough reason for me not to love you."

Her body trembled and Foggy fought the urge to run to her side and offer support. He didn't think it would be appreciated. She was quiet for a long time before she spoke again, looking at him straight in the eyes.

"I killed a man, Foggy." She said.

It was like getting stabbed on the side again.

* * *

 

Foggy didn't like secrets. Secrets were omitted lies and he was a terrible liar. Now he wondered if that was why the people he deemed important found it fit to hide things from him.

Karen killed a man. It was no ordinary man but James Wesley. Fisk's second in command.

At one hand, he was proud. He was proud of her fierceness and of the lengths she would take to protect the people she loved. She was so brave. Braver than him. He wished he could feel it more properly but the feelings of betrayal and hurt and confusion and shock were swimming in his veins. He couldn't think. Couldn't breath.

"Does Matt know?" He asked.

She shook her head and there was a small and perverse relief that he was not the last to know. He rubbed his face.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Foggy, believe me I didn't want to keep you in the dark." She said, she bit her lower lip. "I just didn't know how to tell you."

"Sitting me down would have worked." He replied, sarcastically.

They were silent for a moment. In verbal words at least. Foggy's mind churned and turned and Karen's body language spoke volumes of how she felt. Arms around herself in a defensive gesture.

"I wouldn't have kept this from you." He licked his lips, the déjà vu hitting him like a well placed sucker punch. "Fuck."

Karen winced and took a step back and he wanted to hit himself for being the cause of the hurt expression on her face. His body clamored to hold Karen but at the same time it did not want her from his sight. It was confusing. He needed a straight head for this.

"I need time." He finally said.

"Foggy--"

"I need time, Karen, please."

* * *

 

Karen granted him the time he requested. But when said he needed time, he didn't mean for her to disappear for four days. He might have appreciated it the first 24 hours but now he was worried and he missed her, terribly.

His apartment felt empty and silent without her.

He started eating junk again, the type she purged when she was there. Her scent was disappearing from his all too large and too cold of a bed. All he wanted now was for her to come back with her crime procedural show reruns and her Spice Girls albums.

His hand hovered over his phone. Should he call her? There must be a reason why she hasn't contacted him. After all she called and left a message on the office phone to say she was taking the week off.

"Just call her Fog."

He jumped and hissed a curse at his best friend. "God damn it Matt--"

"Language."

"--I'll put a bell around your neck."

They were both quiet for a moment both waiting for the other. Then Matt sighed and stretched his hand to feel for the extra chair in Foggy's office. He pulled it back and  took a seat.

"Okay. I've spend four days listening to a loop of sad showtunes. I think it's time you tell me what is going on." He leaned forward. "It can't be that bad."

That forced a hollow and bitter chuckle out of Foggy's lips and earned him a perplexed look from Matt. Foggy shook his head and let out a strangled breath. He didn't want to cry in front of Matt. Actually he didn't think he could even cry if he wanted to. He cried too much already but Matt had this expression on his face that was always so successful at making Foggy talk and cry. He tried to resist but it was like the dam burst open.

Foggy told his friend the gist of it without going into too much details because it was not his secret to tell. Deniability was one of the first thing you learn in law school. It was relief to share even just a bit of the problem. By the end Matt leaned back and sighed.

"I guess the question here is, can you forgive her? I mean I don't think what she confessed is what's giving you reservations. It's the fact that she kept it from you. Can you look past that?" He tilted his head.

Like you once did for me, was left unspoken but it was there in the space between them. It had taken Foggy a span of time to fully forgive Matt but in his heart of hearts he knew that he had already forgiven Karen. It was unfair but he is in love with her.

“Talk to her, Foggy.” Matt said, his head tilting to the side.

“I don’t even know where she is.”

“She’s in the rec center.”

Foggy did not even think twice. He scrambled up and went in a speed that would make even Captain America proud.

* * *

 

The rec center looked a little less festive this time around. There were less people too. Just a group of old women in their knitting group. It worked to Foggy’s advantage because it did not take him long to find Karen.

His heart hammered against his ribcage at the sight of her. Her hair was in a sloppy ponytail and she was wearing his favorite Columbia t-shirt. She was never more beautiful to his eyes.

He walked where she was sitting at one corner. As he neared he noticed, she had this lost and far off expression on her face. She did not even register his presence until he called her name.

Her eyes snapped towards him. A myriad of emotions running through them and then slipping to a stoic mask. He approached her slowly afraid that she would go running a different direction and sat beside her on the bench.

Surprisingly it was Karen who broke the silence. “I guess you want to talk.”

He glanced at her. “Yes…”

There was a pregnant pause. The both of them were weighing their words.  Foggy opened his mouth to speak but Karen was already talking.

“For what it’s worth, Foggy, I love you. I don’t think I ever loved anybody as much as I love you. But I’d understand if you want to break it up.”

Foggy’s brain was sluggish, registering Karen’s words in a snail’s pace. There was shock, elation and relief that she loved him. She loved him! He loved her too, still and always. Then the last part got to him and he blinked.

“What? What are you talking about?”

It was her time to be confused. Her eyebrows scrunched together in that cute little crease.  “Isn’t that why you tracked me down? To break up with me?”

“What? No! I don’t want to break up!” Ha said with a vehement shake of his head.

“You don’t?” She asked, bewildered.

Then he deflated, looking at her, “...unless you want to?”

“No!” Her face softened, “but Foggy, what I did--”

“Is the right thing.” He grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. “i would have probably did the  same thing if I was in your position. I was angrier with the fact that you kept it from me for too long rather than the morality of what you did.”

“Foggy--”

“Listen, Karen, I love you. These last four days without you has been like hell. I know how it would feel without you and I don’t want that. I want you with me. I need you with me. In my apartment , in my bed, in my life.”

Her lips quivered and she ducked her head down.

“Karen?”

Then she jumped on him in a flurry of strawberry blonde hair. Her arms were around his neck and shoulders in a tight embrace as he braced himself against the bench to catch them both. She buried her face on the crook of his shoulder. “I missed you so much.” She murmured as she looked at him.

**  
**“I missed you too,” he replied as he kissed her forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta, Pia, you are lovely.


End file.
